Gone but Not Forgotten
by Kristiana 'Tiger Lily' Ball
Summary: One-shot. Implied Joanlock. In honor of the 12 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks.


Gone but Not Forgotten

***I do not own Elementary, nor any of the characters***

"Watson!" Sherlock shouted to wake his partner as he opened her bedroom door, heading straight for her closet and beginning to pull out her outfit for the day. "Gregson called, he wants us to come in and pick up the next box of cold cases. Hurry out of bed, lives hang in the balance, criminal need to be…" his rambling stopped when he turned to realize she partner was not in her bed. "Watson?" Sherlock asked an empty bedroom, quickly gazing around the room for her. Sherlock placed Joan's outfit on the bed before leaving the room and beginning his search.

"Watson!" He hollered down the stairs, listening carefully for any movement. "Watson!" He began opening every door he passed. The bathroom, his bedroom, a sorted extra rooms, even closets… no Joan. A small shiver of panic crept down his spine. "Joan!" He shouted again as he ran up the stairs to the roof. A second after opening the door, he saw her. Her back was facing him as she gazed out, over the roof at the breathtaking view of her city, _their_ city. Sherlock sighed in relief, and approached his lovely best friend. "Watson, I must admit you gave me quite a scare. When you weren't in your bed, which you must admit is quite unusual considering you don't normal get yourself out of bed until at the very earliest nine, and then when you didn't reply when I called for you, I…" Sherlock, for the second time in one morning, was stopped in md-ramble. "Watson? Are you alright?"

Upon reaching Joan's side, Sherlock made some quick observations. Joan's face, though she tried desperately to hide it, was covered in tear stains, her shoulders were shaking gently even with her arms being wrapped tightly around herself. Something was wrong, very wrong. Feeling Sherlock's intent gaze, Joan was suddenly awoken from her trance. She quickly cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, but never tore her eyes from one part of the New York skyline.

"Good morning, Sherlock," Joan said, her voice cracking slightly, still not turning to face him.

"Good morning, Joan," Sherlock answered in a small voice. He positioned himself shoulder to shoulder to Joan, an inch separating them, and gazed at the same spot. They stood like this for exactly ten minutes and forty-six seconds, before Sherlock cleared his throat to speak. "Who?" He asked, not turn his eyes to her.

"My aunt," Her eyes never moving. Sherlock nodded.

"Which?"

"South tower, seventy-eight floor," Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep, yet shaky breath.

"Where…"

"I was at work," Joan stated, her voice also beginning to shake.

"I do not wish to pry, Joan," Sherlock finally turned to face her, still keep a strict no-contact distance. Joan squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

"No, no it's fine. It is better to talk…" She opened her eyes, once again they fell on the part of the skyline where two buildings were missing. "I was already at work when the first tower was hit. We were all shocked as we watched the screen. For a moment, it was as if the Earth stopped spinning, but being a hospital, we didn't have time to call relations or spend time worrying. Almost immediately, people were being rushed in the doors, in critical need of doctors, medication, anything and everything we could provide. We were updated as people were brought in. Every EMT, ambulance driver, firefighter, police officer, Good Samaritan, provided us with new details." Joan choked back tears as she continued. "I… I heard the South tower come crashing down… and I knew… I knew that she was gone…" Her body was shaking with sobs, as the memory overwhelmed her.

Sherlock couldn't fight it anymore, seeing Joan so distraught broke his heart, he gently wrapped her and pulled her against his chest. She buried her face in his chest and cried into his shirt as he wrapped his arms tight around her body.

"Ssssshhhhhhh, Joan," He breathed in her hair. "It's ok, Joan, its ok."

"I… I just can't believe it has been twelve years," She sobbed. They stood, wrapped up in each other's arms, for what felt like hours. Even after the tears stopped, they did not move. "Sherlock?" Joan whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you," Joan stated, before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek gently.

"Anything for you. Just remember, they may be gone, but they are not forgotten," Joan nodded in agreement as Sherlock kissed the top of her head.

**In memory of all those whose lives were lost in the attacks of 9/11. To the heroes, to the innocent, and to the loved ones. God Bless America. ~Tiger Lily**


End file.
